Love Me and Find Someone
by Nikki Pond
Summary: "Sequel to A Banana Coffee" - The Doctor blames himself for the people he hurt, so it's Time to Go... River searches for the Doctor, but not her Doctor. But when she finds him, well...let's just say this is not what she is expecting. She has to now, prove to him that there are people who love him, and this universe needs the Doctor back. (AU, Parallel World) R&R.
1. Prologue

**Love Me and Find Someone **written by Nikki Pond

**Summary:**

"Sequel to A Banana Coffee" - The Doctor blames himself for the people he hurt, so it's Time to Go... River searches for the Doctor, but not her Doctor. But when she finds him, well...let's just say this is not what she is expecting. She has to now, prove to him that there are people who love him, and this universe needs the Doctor back.

**A/N: You'll find out definitely find out why, but I promise you that the summary is not what you expected. And that will be more like a plot-twist and this is where the Doctor needs to another River too. And since I split the chapter's into book two...Ohh I'll just explain later**

**This is a sequel to "A Banana Coffee (A Love Story)" so I suggest you read "A Banana Coffee" first before you read this, because it is really confusing and you won't be able to understand.**

**And to those who I gave a sneak preview, then that is in the next chapter.**

**Ohh did you know that I just uploaded 4 stories in one day**

**Here are my stories and you can read it if you are interested  
**

*** Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1  
* Living the Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC, but Jamie belongs to me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

River had known one thing and one thing only.

She has to find the Doctor but...  
not her Doctor

That man is so young  
and that ache, it hurts to find someone you love young?

Do you wanna know why?

Because that man is not complete  
but he is still the Doctor, but _not_ my Doctor.

River thought.

This man is broken, and I'm broken  
but I was healed when I first found his face

His young face I mean...

I know his face is full of depression,  
lonely, and looked like he's unloved.

He used to travel with his blue box  
and with that bow tie.

And he used to protect the earth  
and make sure it's unharmed.

But he doesn't do that anymore...

I promised the Doctor,  
_my _Doctor.

To Love Him and Find someone  
and that of course, he means I had to be with another Doctor.

He may be the Doctor  
but not my Doctor.

It's like I'm with a duplicate of my Doctor  
but I love him because he's still the one.

But there's just one problem...

How could I be with another Doctor?  
if he doesn't even know who I am.

* * *

**A/N: TA-DA! And I'm sorry if it's short, but I promise you the next one is longer, and the story of 11/River is going to need each other. I couldn't write it in the summary, where River deals with another Doctor, who doesn't even know who she is. Because I want it a surprise.**

**This story was meant to be with a chapter and part of "A Banana Coffee" but then I decided to split it into two books, because I felt like this is too much of a twist.**

**And I finally made the sequel, I promised the fans from Banana Coffee that I would make a sequel, and it ended a bit fast. Just in 1 month and a quarter. But I'm glad the Banana Coffee is done and I'm proud of my work, but the story continues about how the Doctor cops' and he says one thing that could upset the Universe "It's Time To Go..." and you will find out more what that means.**

**You can Review/Follow/Favourite if you want, and that will let me know that you are reading this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Love Me and Find Someone' contains Hurt & Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendship, a little adventure and Angst. **

**And I tried to make this longer as possible and I'm trying my best to finish Chapter 1 and be prepare for the Doctor's real stress problem but we are talking about how he struggle. And the title of course is the same words what the Doctor (alternate) said to River. The same thing, I wanted to explain what those words really mean and what is he trying to say**

**Of course this story gets more powerful because it may contain high emotions, and enough for the Doctor and River to just cope with their lives. I mean the story.**

**Ohh and I could be teasing and messing with ur minds sometimes**

**And I have to remind you this: This story takes after Angels Take Manhattan and Before The Snowmen, the Doctor has already done the Singing Towers of Derillium and to those who are confuse, then you have to read "A Banana Coffee"**

**Ohh and not only getting powerful but also surprising stuff that could make you amaze and you will definitely love me.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite and Do you miss me? :)**

Chapter One

The Doctor had already coped with these emotions too much, it's only been what? Three Days? He stayed in this place and now this is definitely too much for him, River and the Ponds are here? But how is this possible? And how can they be here?

There both impossible to get!

Wow! The Doctor thought. He just found out one thing that runs into this Pond family or Rory preferred _Williams. _But the Doctor liked Pond. And now he knows one thing about Ponds, it's that they're impossible. A Family who does something impossible like River is here? Which the last time he saw her or the first time he saw her, she was DEAD!. And then the Ponds, he remembered that he lost them, and he could never forgive himself but this is impossible, He thought he would never get to see them again, which might cause a Paradox.

"Doctor?"

That was River, she called him. She looked a bit younger than the last time he saw her. But why is she so shocked about this? It's like she just seen a ghost, but where is she right now? The Doctor thought. Have they done the Singing Towers? Or did they already done the Library? and is this a miracle after all? The Doctor shrugged and thought of it, that was ridiculous and the Universe may have let him see the love of his life but the question now occurred to him? How long does he have left with this River?

"Hi Honey" he greeted her, with a small smile. But a sad smile too

The Doctor always said those words to his wife, everytime he meets her. And he missed saying it and now he thinks that she is just a younger version of River, he had to do it again. Hide the guilt away, like he did to those other River's. Every time the Doctor goes adventuring with River, he tried not to think about her future within her and that will happen to her.

He has already seen it, but he knew that we're all focused about River's Past is the Doctor's future, she didn't know The Doctor's past is River's future and he thought that his past is way worse than River being his psychopathy.

River stared at him, she stared deep into his eyes. All she could see is kindness and mostly depression. This Doctor looks so young and he looks so younger than the last time she saw him but the question that occurred to her? Is he really the Doctor?

But the way he greeted her, he knew. So he recognized her after all, that was a relief.

"But-but...How can you be here?" River spluttered, she just can't believe it's him. But deep in her heart, she knew it's him. But where is the logic?

"I don't know" The Doctor said honestly. Why is she asking that question?

"But you can't be here" she looked at his body, and then she looked up to him. "You died" she said anxiously.

The Doctor looked like he was offended, seriously what did she mean the Doctor dead? He's alive, he's right here and he's pretty sure that she done Utah but of course he didn't knew that and he looked like he wanted to step back but he didn't.

"River...where are we?" the Doctor asked her, he's afraid of this question too.

The Doctor wasn't the only one who fear this question, but also River and that made her shiver a bit.

River didn't answer that question, she's afraid too and she hated to see the Doctor look so young, she hesitated but did not exactly answer his question. She grew dead with him, she saw her husband as an echo and now she is seeing the Doctor again? This is too much for a broken woman who just lost her amazing husband who takes her to see the stars and now she is here in front of him. He couldn't be him, this Doctor look so young but she believes for a second that this Doctor knows her enough.

"You can't be him..." River is breathless, she is lost of words of this moment and she was so brave to face danger. She could not even face this?

Just a simple shock that her dead husband has come back to life?

The Doctor really looks more offended and gave her a confused look, he didn't notice Everyone staring at them.

"What do you mean _him?" _he didn't understand this, one minute he is reunited with River and next is that River is making him confuse than ever.

River is confused, but she is determined. Her Doctor is dead, it was a fixed point. Meaning she could never see her husband again and now he is here brought back from the death and this is clearly impossible or even improbable.

"You...you can't be him" River shook her head and not believing what is she seeing. "You can't be him"

She was breathless and confused even more, she just had lots of things in her mind.

"What do you mean _him?" _the Doctor asked.

He took a step forward trying to comfort her, but River stopped him and the Doctor obeyed. The Doctor frowned and he felt like he was betrayed, betrayed by his own wife but there is something that is bothering her and that is making the Doctor even more worried.

"You...you can't be the Doctor" she cleared her throat, she still doesn't believe it. This has got to be some trick or a prank. "_YOU!" _she pointed him at his chest. "You can't be him. You can't be the Doctor because he's DEAD!" her voice grew louder and louder.

The Doctor's eyes widen, and frowned. "What do you mean I'm dead?" He clearly was not getting this. "and River, I am the Doctor" he corrected her.

River shook her head even more, not believing this moment. "No, you can't…you can't be the Doctor"

"River, I am the Doctor and always will be" he assured her. "and what do you mean 'I'm dead'?"

The Doctor had no idea what is she talking about. These people have been talking him dead and even the Sontarans, but now what is keeping the universe from him, and is this his future? Does this mean he will bring River back alive from the death? The Doctor gave himself a chuckled and the face, the face he used when he found out who River really is in Demons Run. River raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor was so excited about this future, but he knew he couldn't get information from a future River because that could rip the whole time and space but first he has to deal with a high emotional River, the last time River was like that was when she begged him not to die at the top of the pyramid. But this River is so angry, he had to fix her up and even heal her.

Then black vans came from behind them and reveal to be the soldier UNIT and Kate Stewart, but not the Kate Stewart who done the black cubes because this is only another version of her or an alternate version of her. Kate gasped when she saw the Doctor, she ordered the men to put the guns down and they stared at him without interrupting them. The Doctor didn't even notice them, his eyes are locked onto River, with a confused expression. River stared at him with those blazing flare eyes, but the Doctor isn't afraid of her.

The Doctor searched in her eyes for something but he could see a hint of anger and confused.

"River, what's going on? And what do you mean that I died?" he repeated the question.

River searched for his eyes if he is telling the truth, the Doctor knew that she was studying him. Because he knows River too well than anyone else in the universe and how could she think that he is dead if he is just standing here right now! Or is this wibbley-wobbly timey-wimey stuff that he tried explaining to his friends.

River kept her eyes on the Doctor and she ignored his question.

"How could you even LEAVE me Doctor!? Do you even know how it feels?" she shouted at him, that made everyone in the room staring at them.

Then more vans appeared right behind River but this time it was Mickey, Jack and Martha who come out and gasped. They breathed in horror when they saw the Doctor who is now alive and breathing. They wanted to ask him but they knew they would interrupt their moment. Jack asks Kate to get everyone out of here and she agreed. The soldiers did their orders.

The only one in the room that is left is the Doctor, River, Amy, Rory, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Kate and the soldier UNIT.

"River…I have no idea what are you talking about?"

"Of COURSE you know what I'm talking about!" River barked in a sudden flare of temper. "I know YOU do!"

The Doctor took a step back with a fear of his wife, well not actually his wife. He couldn't believe how his River acts like this but he doesn't know it's not _his_ River and she will never be.

"You've been there for me and you just died and now you're here and do you know how I've been through with this?!"

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know what you've been through but I know you did," he said honestly. "A lot" he added.

The Doctor could see River sobbing, she covered her face with her hands. The Doctor took a step forward and feeling sorry for River, he had no idea what is River talking about but he knew that she has been through a lot. He put his arms around River to comfort her and to help her calm down. She didn't push him away, she allowed him. River cried against his chest and could feel his two heartbeats beats. It was warm and it is nice to hear it.

_I am the Doctor and always will be..._

Those words echoed through River's mind, as sighing. She closed her eyes and she let herself cry over him and over his black tux. But she doesn't of course understand about this. She doesn't even know if this is really the Doctor or not?

"You're not the Doctor" she said coldly. "and _never_ will be…"

_**A/N: A bit too much anger and confusion for the Doctor and River ehh? And I guess this is not what you are expecting from River right**_

**ANIMUS ET ANIMA: **I wanted to tell you that River is not exactly calm, when you review 'Banana Coffee' but of course I can't. River has to deal with her emotions first, before we get to the part where the Doctor needs River. Ohhh and that was a bit mean what River said at the end.

_**This is another longer chapter I had to make, it is really hard and powerful enough. **_

_**And this is highly emotional for River and I think this is how you feel if you just saw someone who died and then brought back to life. I hope you like it and this is getting hard for River. I feel bad for River and the Doctor.**_

_**And I know you're wondering what is Jack, Martha and Mickey doing there? And more importantly, Jack. Because he is a fixed point in time and there shouldn't be another him. That will be explained in further chapter.**_

_**This CHAPTER is created exactly June 30 2013. The day Chapter 15 of banana Coffee is updated and before Banana Coffee finale Chapter. Yes, I created this story a bit earlier and Banana Coffee hasn't even ended yet but I even made this story earlier.**_

_**Please Review/Follow/Favourite**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back for another emotional scene for the Doctor and River, I know what I said in the summary "Its River's turn to fix the Doctor" but that, I have to deal with that later, because River is having a hard time that her husband is back to life, well technically he's not her husband because she married an alternate version.**

**Yeah I still have to work on the emotional scene for the Doctor and River, but... I need to work on my newest story called "Be Living Again" ringing any bells? I'm pretty sure Emma has. And to those who want a story about Ponds living their lives in New York 1930, you have to read "Be Living Again".**

**This Chapter is not what you expected by the way... **

**The Chapter is very short and not in a way that you could imagine so I'm sorry if it's too short.**

**Five Stories in One Day? I update 5 stories today  
*** Be Living Again  
* Love me and Find Someone  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1 (spin-off to Living the Dream)  
* Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises  
* Living the Dream

**WARNING: This story contains lots of cliff-hangers, and I mean evil, cruel and unexpected cliff-hangers, but you will also love this story too. This story is too much Drama and Angst and this is going to have to be hard for everyone. SO BE PREPARED FOR CLIFF-HANGERS AND EVEN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter Two

River stared at his eyes, after she pushed him away. She looked into those Dept eyes, they're the same as her husband. Same old, ancient eyes, the man who lived longer, and the madman who travelled inside the box and ran away from his home. And those same green eyes, that she fell in love with but...there was something else in those eyes.

She looks deeper in his eyes, and could see something else missing. It was love.

The Doctor noticed River staring at his eyes, this is mostly what people look instead of his face, he had no idea why but he knew that they always recognize his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, he wanted to ask her but this is another one of those moments that shouldn't be interrupted

River could see these eyes, they were too young. She had seen the Doctor's eyes the last time when he was an echo. His eyes were very old but this Doctor, this man, is too young and her Doctor is way older and more ancient than this Doctor.

River had feared this, she feared being with the younger Doctor, like the Doctor who doesn't even know her? Could this be true? Incomplete Doctor who she falls in love with? She met some younger version of his and she said that they were linear, but at least this Doctor has already met her, that would be easy.

And this Doctor didn't have any love, well he does. But he looked like his love is incomplete.

The Incomplete Doctor, this is what she feared.

But of course she didn't know this was another Doctor, from another universe.

River realized her mistake, how could she treat this to the Doctor if he is too young. This is not the Doctor who died in the car accident; this is the Doctor who is young. River regretted saying those things to the Doctor, those awful things she said and he has no idea what is she even talking about? Is this another spoiler for him? Again with his death.

River is going to hug him and then kiss him, and make sure it's a kiss like she is never going to forget. The Doctor looked like he's prepared for anything, he looked like he was expecting a kiss from her. She could see him frown that turned into a childish grin, she always recognized that smile. She couldn't help but give herself a chuckle, and the Doctor looks so happy to hear her laugh, he hasn't heard her laugh since the last time he saw her.

The Doctor opened his arms, expecting River to come here.

River smiled and nodded, as she ran towards the Doctor, but not her Doctor.

But before River could hug him, there was a bright white flash. She covered her eyes and then after that she looked at her surroundings and could see she's still in the same room but there's just one problem.

Where the hell is the Doctor?

oOo

The Doctor did not expect this, he appeared in a Sontaran ship. He did not expect those potatoe-heads to teleport in something in which the Doctor didn't want to interrupt his moment. He wasn't even pleased at this either, ruining his moment and then being teleported at his enemy ship. Wrong timing, they could have just given up 5 minutes with his moment before he goes. Is that so much to ask? For crying out loud.

The Sontaran placed him in a cell as their prisoner, which they're overjoyed at this. They caught the champion of the universe and now he is chained his arms to the walls.

The Doctor didn't even dare to struggle, after they chained him. The Sontaran laughed with pride in it, they're proud to take the time lord. The Doctor looked up slowly with his dark eyes, as the Sontaran laugh with mockery.

"We have finally captured the time lord, sir" the Sontaran said, as he speaks in his communication device that is attached to his suit.

_Excellent, but we need him alive. We want the universe to see him and they will be proud of us and who knows the Time Lords might even beg us to release him._

That caught the Doctor's attention, as his head snapped back and looked at those two Sontarans in front of him.

"What do you mean Time Lords?" the Doctor asked. "Time Lords doesn't even exist, I'm the last one left" he said in disbelief.

"No, they're not. They exist and once the Lord President of Gallifrey finds out that you're chained. They'll be begging us to release you"

"But there's no Time Lords left!"

"Sure there is, they exist of course"

"But that's impossible! I destroyed them"

"Why would you destroy your own people?"

That made the Doctor stop in silence, he didn't really like that question. He remembers destroying his own people just to save the universe, he chooses earth over his own planet and he didn't even know if this is the right thing to do?

"Because it was the only way to save the universe" he whispered.

The Sontarans left him, and locked the doors so the Doctor wouldn't escape.

For a second there, the Doctor could almost feel his eyes stung. He was about to sob, he covered his face and hold his knees tightly, he didn't cry like this ever since he was a little boy, which was a very long time ago for him. He buried his face as he began to sob.

oOo

_Theta ran into the woods, he is crying of course and he couldn't believe what just happened to him. He looked into the Untempered Schism. But he didn't really look at it, he only looks for a second and then ran away. He was almost hypnotize when he looked at the Schism, but he was luckily to ran away. Most kids at his age did the same thing and the others weren't lucky because they were trapped looking at the vortex._

_Theta move those branches away who tried to block his view, he could feel the tears in his eyes and his cheeks were red._

_He couldn't take this, he couldn't even look at that thing he just saw._

_He was stuck at the Academy, and he had to study everything the time lords need to know, and it really is long._

_He hides behind those trees and begin to kneel down, he buried his face as he crossed his legs, he holds his legs close to his chest. He sobbed and he wanted one thing right now._

_He wanted to go home..._

oOo

The Doctor continued to sob and buried his face. He hadn't much thought about time lords and his home planet, he spends all his travels with humans and sometimes living on earth, his adopted home planet. It may not be his but this is the only planet that could make him feel like home again and there were humans who could comfort him.

Those people healed him, from his pain from his own people but there was one thing they could never heal.

How to heal his broken past?

They can never heal it and even with a time machine, you can never go back because that choice is done and once you have done it, there is no turning back.

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor turned to see a brunette woman who is also chained, but her foot was chained instead of her arms. He could see her flirty smile and her cheeky face, he could tell she's very flirty. Her hair is colored brown, and she looks like about 26 years old, she had a curly hair at the end. She also has a red rose at the top of her head and she is wearing a red dress with a belt around her, and she was also wearing sneakers.

"Hello, I was wondering why are you crying?" the kind woman asked.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Hello," she greeted him, she held out her hand.

"I'm Oswin, and it is nice to meet you"

* * *

**A/N: Okay there we go, you didn't think that I would bring Oswin Oswald in this story do you? But I love this story and I apologize if this is short.**

**I'm sorry by the way if it looks new, it's because it was accidentally deleted and I have no idea how? so I had to publish this story again. Maybe it was deleted because somebody blocked it? I was sure it wasn't me **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I haven't got a chance to update this. This chapter is already 1 month year old, that's right guys. I created this chapter a month ago and I didn't got a chance to update it. Probably because I wanted a right moment, so yeah I apologize if I haven't got a chance to update even though the chapter was already written.**

**So the mystery still continues…**

**I use sometimes reference that is not related to Doctor Who and I describe this chapter – Dreams are lessons that holds our life**

* * *

Chapter Three

John allowed to throw his body into a soft bed; he finally had enough money to buy everything he needs. He has everything he needs, and there is not a single furnished that he needed. He stared at the ceiling and started to throw a soccer ball into the air and catch it before it hits his face, he continued.

He grew bored and he wanted to be entertained, or he wanted to see something. He always thought of travelling but he never did, ever since he was a little boy. He wanted to ran away from home and see the world but of course his parents said if he studied really hard then maybe he could, but he never got a chance ever since his parents died.

He works at the Coffee shop with Jamie, his best buddy. They loved working together but every time he looked away, he noticed a sad expression from Jamie whenever he's not looking, but he always notices and he could always see it.

He got tired working at the Coffee shop, not that he's complaining. He loved it and he's been working for 5 months, It's July now and he still loves it.

"54…55…56..5-" he counted, while bouncing the ball. But then there was a knock on the door, he stopped and he went to the front door to answer it, and he could see his best buddy, Jamie. She had a curly brunette hair and she's carrying a jacket and he could see an innocent smile on her face, John couldn't help but smile at her too.

"Ohh Hi, John" she waved her hand.

"Hello Jamie," he greeted her. "You may come in" he gestured her inside his blue house.

"Thank you"

She went inside and amaze at his house, she couldn't even remember, when was the last time she went to this place? She remembered it was mostly – _unfurnished. _But now the house is all modern and look comfortable.

"Wow"

"I know," he replied, before he went inside the kitchen. "want some tea?" he offered.

"Sure" she accepted his offer, she was still holding her jacket. John came back with two cups of tea, and he told her to sit down which she eventually did. He handed her a cup of tea, and she took a sip. John waited for her to say something and he expected her so, Jamie knew that. After a sip, she sighed.

"John…"

"Yes?"

"I'm beginning to worry about you" she said, with concern.

"I know" he muttered.

"You've been like this for the past five months, after Valentine's day, you started to act like this"

John sighed. "I don't even know what's happening to me" he admitted, he rubbed his temples like he has an headache but he doesn't.

"I know you remember a little" Jamie informed him.

"Yes," he looked up. "I know that I have a nice dance that's all"

Jamie sighed as she took another sip of her tea. "Okay," she put down her tea in a coffee table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" he whispered.

"You called" she informed him.

"I know"

"Then tell me what's wrong" she pleaded him.

John hesitated for a moment. He looked down and didn't dare to look up. Something is telling Jamie that this is another one of his problems, he had this for the past five months and he still had it, he thought they would stop, but it still keeps going on and it's like it never ends.

"Another one…."

Jamie slightly shook her head. "Oh, John." Full of concern and fear.

"Yes, I know…I've been having it again"

"Then tell me about it"

_The Doctor is in a cell room, he's been locked up in this ridiculous room. His foot is now chained into the walls instead of his hands, the Doctor leaned against the wall and crossed his legs and making it touch his chest._

_He's been having a hard day and especially when it comes to this_, _he hates waiting, and now he knows how it feels for Amy to wait for him, all night in her garden. He still never forgive himself for that and he hated doing it._

_Making Amy wait for him, and she spent it all her lifetime having a complete faith in him to come back for her._

"_Oswin!" he called her, even though she's his cellmate._

"_Yes?" she turned her attention to him, when she was biting her nail. "Yes, Doctor?"_

"_Why did those sontarans want you?" he asked, he'd been wondering about this ever since he noticed her. "Why you and I know Sontarans want to kill instead of keeping us a hostage but why you?" he repeated the question._

"_I dunno" she shrugged, not really caring about that problem. "I was just in my spaceship travelling, and then they took me."_

"_You travel?"_

"_Yeah," she placed her hands on her pat, allowing it to relax. "I've been to sort of planets, like Barcelona" she grinned, she looked like she really enjoyed being on that planet. The Doctor noticed her smile was like a child who got her early Christmas present. "A dog with no noses, can you believe that?"_

"_I have actually been one for myself"_

"_You travel too?" she asked._

"_yeah, I travel through time and space with my spaceship"_

_Oswin raised an eyebrow. "In time? That's impossible" she scoffed, not believing it but she felt like it's true. "Are you saying that you have a time machine"_

"_Yeah" he answered simply._

"_I don't believe you" she challenged him, but she knew it's true because she could feel those words escape through his and she could tell that he's telling the truth._

_The Doctor smiled at her. "After this, I'm showing you"_

"_Sounds like a date"_

"_No-no it's not a, were not even…shut up" _

_Oswin got to admit, the Doctor is quite oblivious and it makes her laugh._

"_So are we getting out of her chin-boy?"_

"_If I have a plan" he said quietly._

"_You don't have a plan?"_

"_Nope" he admitted._

John told her his dreams, about a man known as the Doctor. He's been having these dreams for the past 5 months about this man called the Doctor, he didn't get it much and didn't much understand, but he knew he's an alien and which he's okay, but he never believes it.

"I can't stop these dreams" John shook his head. "I've been having these dreams all over, again and again and it won't stop"

"I know" she said quietly, as she put her hands on his shoulder. "I know it's been hard for you"

"I just wish I can stop it"

"I know" Jamie put her arms around John, comforting him. She could feel him pat her back and she simply just smiles. Jamie could feel the pain he is suffering, she knew he hate's repeats and it would be worse if he had a dream about his parents died, again and again.

_Ohh John, what I'm I going to do now?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm keeping my mouth shut, and I'm not going to say anything about John and the Doctor. I've been planning this for 2 months and I have it prepared. Plus I got something to surprise you a confuse you just a bit, and we will get to the part where, what this story meant. **


End file.
